marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Apache Nation (Earth-616)/Expanded Membership
__TOC__ =Apache Nation Membership= The Apache Nation is a proud tribe of Native Americans whose origins span back centuries. Below is a comprehensive listing of members of prominent members of the Apache nation that have existed in the Marvel Universe: American Frontier Red Hawk Tribe The Red Hawk tribe was a tribe of Apache who lived near Fort Madison in the Arizona territory. Red Hawk: Red Hawk was the chief of his tribe. Previously he warred against the white settlers it is said that he captured a white boy named Alan Krandall and raised him as an Apache warrior in order to work as a spy against the white people in his area. However, Krandall grew up to be the Apache Kid and convinced Red Hawk to strive for peaceful coexistence with the whites settling into their region. Apache Kid: One of the most famous Apache warriors in history. He was half Apache and half white and fought during the 1870s until his death fought to maintain peace between Apache and white man. His exploits became popular and adapted into dime store novels which depicted him as fully white American settler who was captured and raised to be an Apache spy, but became the Apache Kid and fought for peaceful coexistence between Apache and settler. Brown Toad: Brown Toad was one of the warriors who was jealous of the Apache Kid and sought to replace Red Hawk as leader of the tribe by instigating a war between his tribe and US soldiers at Fort Madison. He was killed in a brush fire caused by the Apache Kid. White Swan: The niece of Red Hawk, her mother was killed by US soldiers. She was the long standing love interest of the Apache Kid, or at least this was what was depicted in the dime store tales that were adapted from the Apache Kid's real life adventures. Running Moose: A long standing rival of the Apache Kid, sought to take control of the Apache tribe. Was eventually exiled, but continued to clash with the Apache Kid until his death. Black Cougar: Was exiled from the tribe by Red Hawk. He returned years later with a costumed fashioned out of a cougar's paws and terrorized the tribe until he was killed in battle against the Apache Kid. Tall Beaver: Son of the tribal medicine man. Tricked the tribe into thinking the gods wished the Apache Kid to be sacrificed so that Red Hawk could be cured of an illness. His plot was exposed and died battling the Apache Kid . Red Deer: Murdered by an outlaw who was brought to justice by the Apache Kid . Red Horse: Briefly took control of the Apaches when Red Hawk was ill, relinquished control of the tribe when he got well again . Swift Buffalo: Exiled from the tribe with his son Little White Pine for disagreeing with Red Hawk about maintaining peace. He formed his own army of renegade Native Americans to attack Fort Madison, his attack was halted when the Apache Kid saved his son from danger . Cochise, father of the expert tracker Fontana was the chief of an Apache tribe who helped Kid Slade apprehend a renegade Apache named Pinto . Other Tribes Eagle-Eye: Leader of a tribe of Apaches who befriended the Arizona Kid . Big Bear: Was an Apache warrior was manipulated into becoming a fighter for Weasel Labrot. Labrot convinced him to go back to his tribe and murder his leader and take control of it in order to start a war. Arizona Kid beats Big Bear in a battle, teaching him the errors of his ways . Big Buffalo: Leader of a tribe of Apaches located near Klamath Hills, Texas. They attacked the town and he kidnapped Nan Macklin whom Big Buffalo wanted to make his bride. Big Buffalo was defeated in combat with the Arizona Kid . Dead Turtle: Leader of a tribe who defended their tribe from those who sought to steal the silver his tribe discovered following an earthquake . Black Lance: Betrayed his people to work for an outlaw named Mantee. Was hunted by Kid Colt . 20th Century * Roanhorse: Member of the United States Army, fought in the Korean War. Modern Age Camp Verde Reservation * Thunderbird: Former member of the X-Men, currently deceased. * Warpath: Former member of the Hellions, current member of X-Force. References Category:Apache Nation members